The Order of Black Knights (LotV)
The Order of Black Knights are a group of global revolutionary's, and resistance supporter's who fight for a new peaceful and cooperative world. Their primary foes include the Chinese Federation, and Holy Britannian Empire, and although they appear to be supporting Europa United against Britannia and Euro-Britannia some believe that Europe may also appear on the list in the future. They are also in a secret shadow war with the Geass Directorate, and although both groups know they have a secret rival neither knows who the other truly is. Founded by the combined influence of Zero and Umbra, they define themselves as the "Heroes of Japan" and "Knights of Justice", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and save civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. The membership of the Black Knights varies wildly depending which region of the world you operate, in Asia and Europe you would find members of every race, while in Britannia you would primarily find other Britannian's with some Europeans mixed in. Their logo is a Geass Sigil with a sword through it, the same logo used in the spin-off Nightmare of Nunnally, by the Geass Order. Members Core Members Circa 2017 a.t.b (Season 1) Founders * Zero-(Lelouch Vi Britannia; Founder, Leader) * Umbra-(Remus Vi Britannia; Second-in-Command, Chief of Military Affairs) * Vanitas-(C.C; Interrogation & Special Forces) * Hephaestus-(Ian Vashti; Research & Development) * Shinobi-(Sayoko Shinozaki; Intelligence and Assassination) * Jeremiah Gottwald-("Shadow Guard" Captain) Former Kozuki Resistance Group * Kallen Kozuki-("Zero Squad" Captain) * Naoto Kozuki * Kaname Ohgi * Kento Sugiyama * Shinichiro Tamaki * Yoshitaka Minami * Naomi Inoue * Toru Yoshida Former Japan Liberation Front * Kyoshiro Todoh * Nagisa Chiba * Shogo Asahina * Ryoga Senba * Kosetsu Urabe Six Houses of Kyoto * Kaguya Sumeragi * Taizo Kirihara * Tatsunori Osakabe * Hidenobu Kubouin * Tousai Munakata * Hiroyosi Yoshino Other Members * Diethard Ried * Rakshata Chawla * Yorick Gelens-(Chief of Black Knights Europa) * Joon Yi-(Chief of Black Knights Asia) * Caitlyn Hawkins-(Chief of Black Knights Britannia) * Sarah Fairchild-(Chief of Black Knights Oceania) * Du Silveira-(Chief of Black Knights Africa) Knightmares Knightmares created and used by the Black Knights. *BK-Black Knight *BKA-Black Knight Aquatic *BKZ-Black Knight Zero * BK-02 "Tirones" ** BK-02/D "Tirones Cacula" * BK-03 "Accensus" ** BK-03/S "Accensus Sagitarii" ** BK-03/C "Accensus Decanus" * BK-04 "Legionary" ** BK-04/H "Legionary Ballistarius" ** BK-04/J "Optio Custom" ** BK-04/V "Optio Custom" ** BK-04/SG "Legionary Occultatum" ** BK-04/C "Legionary Optio" * BK-05 "Centurion" ** BK-05/U "Centurion Custom" * BK-06 "Alaris" * BKA-07 "Marinus" * Type-03F "Gekka" * Guren Type-1 * Guren Type-2 * BKZ-00 "Scotus" * BKZ-01 "Mors" Affiliate Groups Groups who support, are supported, or were originally created by the Black Knights. * Peace Mark- A world wide terrorist-deployment organization that encourages resistance against Britannia. They are supported with intelligence, supplies, weapons, and money by the European Black Knights. * Manifest Destiny- A Britannian based resistance group that idolizes George Washington and most of the original rebels during, "Washington's Rebellion", and fight to make a forgotten dream a reality. They were created by the Britannian Black Knights to be their "face" on the continent, and are currently in the process of creating their own personal "American" knightmares. * Silent Lion- An African based terrorist group that controls vast territory within the African interior and are engaged in a guerrilla war with Europa United and later Britannia. They are supported with intelligence, supplies, weapons, and money by the African Black Knights. * Militarized Zone of India- An autonomous region under the control of the Chinese Federation that is vying for independence. After coming into contact, the Black Knights and Indian government entered a mutual partnership, India would supply the Black Knights (primarily their allies) and other resistance groups, with supplies and weapons, in return the Black Knights would supply India with monetary funds and state of the art weapons and Britannian knightmare frames in secret. They are supported by the Asian and Oceania Black Knights. Category:Organization Category:Organizations